


Not For Observation

by Eustacia Vye (eustaciavye)



Category: Final Fantasy XII
Genre: F/M, Porn Battle, Seduction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-28
Updated: 2010-01-28
Packaged: 2017-10-06 18:28:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/56537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eustaciavye/pseuds/Eustacia%20Vye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Battle Prompt: princess, seduce</p>
    </blockquote>





	Not For Observation

**Author's Note:**

> Battle Prompt: princess, seduce

Balthier hadn't become a pirate without learning a thing or two about women and how to seduce them. And when it came right down to it, Princess or not, Ashe was still a woman. She startled under his rapt attention, a skittish thing prepared to bolt again. But Balthier knew how to draw this out, how to wait until the woman would come forward as if it had all been her idea.

Ashe was still a woman beneath her armor, no matter what task she set for herself, no matter how much she felt the weight of history on her shoulders.

Balthier found her contemplating the countryside in one of the observation rooms of the airship. "Ashe."

She turned to look at him as the door shut behind him. "This isn't appropriate."

Ah, yes, propriety. That old thing. He flashed her a charming smile, one that had disconcerted her earlier. "Do you think I'm dangerous, Princess?"

She rose to her feet. "I'm a princess and you're a pirate. This isn't appropriate."

"You're a widow," he said, catching hold of her as she tried to walk past. "You can skirt convention if you wish." He could feel her pulse quicken beneath his fingers. "Do you wish it, Princess Ashe?"

Ashe's lips parted as she sucked in a breath. Balthier kissed her quickly, before she could speak. After a moment's hesitation, she kissed him back. It was untutored but full of longing, and Balthier wondered if that prince she had married had ever touched her before he had been killed. He cradled her face in one hand, the other coming to rest over the swell of her breast. She gasped at the intimate touch, and he had to think that either her dearly departed husband had been a fool, a eunuch or grossly unskilled at pleasuring a woman. Maybe all of the above.

He moved to kiss her neck, fingers working quickly to loosen her clothing. She tangled her fingers in his hair, gasping at the feel of his lips on her skin. "You shouldn't... I shouldn't..." she gasped, but then his mouth closed over a nipple and all attempts at speech were lost.

"Let me honor you, Princess," Balthier murmured, looking up at her. Her lips parted at the sight of his tongue darting out to taste her nipple, at the feel of his fingers sliding down her stomach. "Such a one as you should be savored."

Almost in wonder, Ashe watched him suckle her breast. She clung to his shoulders, then threw her head back as his fingers found the juncture of her thighs. It wasn't seemly, wasn't what a princess should want. But as he pointed out, she was a widow, and it was expected that she should know such things. No one would ever have to know about the dalliance. No one would care.

Balthier slid his fingers inside her, unsurprised to find her entrance tight but slick. He worked her with her fingers, until she shattered in his arms with a sharp cry of surprise. He cradled her, bringing her to the floor gently. She touched his face almost with a sense of wonder, then undressed him slowly. Balthier kissed her fingers, the calluses across her palm that wielding a sword created. Ashe kissed his cheeks, neck and chest before moving back up to his lips, her hands on his shoulders as he hovered above her. The first thrust was like getting cut in a swordfight. His fingers moved against a knot of nerves between her legs, and the concern on his face for her almost left her undone again.

Balthier felt almost protective and he thrust into her, as he felt her body clench down tight around him. Seducing her might have been the plan, but he hadn't wanted to feel responsible for Ashe, hadn't wanted to see her fragility. He had wanted to simply fuck her and get it out of his system, wanted to hear her call out his name and fuel a thousand fantasies he knew he couldn't fulfill.

But as he came inside of her, he had to wonder if perhaps she saw something in him that he couldn't see. Perhaps there was more to what was happening between them that he could see. Ashe touched his face, holding his hand where it rested over her chest. He couldn't look away from that gaze, couldn't bring himself to want to. "Perhaps I can seduce you again in your quarters?" he asked, eyebrow lofted almost arrogantly.

Ashe let out a startled bark of laughter. "I can see why you're so confident in your abilities," she replied in an arch tone of voice.

"Is that a yes?" he countered, lips curling into a smirk.

She smiled at him. "It's a yes."


End file.
